Unknown Title
by ilykmcm
Summary: Iggy, Fang, Max, Angel, Gasman, and Max's Twin Alex Finally Settle Down, Forever...or so they hope.
1. Water Fight

"Iggy! Stop it!" I ran from him as he splashed water from the sink at me.

"C'mon have a little fun!" Iggy smiled.

"The last time someone told me that I got drunk and Fang had to come get me. Remember?" I dove as the water was thrown at me again.

"Yes I remember," Iggy pulled out a squirt gun. "But this is water, not vodka"

"I don't care!" I ran away from him.

"Where'd you go?" Iggy asked playfully, walking around our new house.

The Flock had built a suitable house after we'd gotten Iggy back. He was taken by the Erasers, back to the School. I cried at night when we couldn't find him; because I couldn't sleep. They'd tested on his 'night vision' again, and had actually _almost_ perfected it. Iggy could see everything, everyone, and anything. I'd been so happy. I remembered the day like it was yesterday:


	2. That Day

_**"Iggy? Iggy?" I cried, running through the white walled halls of the School. I'd been calling his name, hoping he'd reply. "Please, answer me!" I shouted. I looked into every door I passed hoping he'd be standing there, no cuts or scratches, 100% intact.**_

_**"Alex? Is that you?" he finally replied.**_

_**I almost burst into tears at the sound of his voice. "Yes! Iggy where are you?" I shouted, and kept running. I was more determined than the rest of the Flock to find him. A group of Erasers can to stand in front of me. I screamed, and they dropped like rocks to the ground, their ears bleeding. "Iggy!" I called.**_

_**"Alex!" he shouted back.**_

_**I ran towards his voice, and I found him, strapped to a table with gauze over his eyes. I hit the button to release him and he sprang into standing position. "Iggy!" I cried and ran at him. My arms encircled his waist as I started to cry. **_

_**"Don't cry, I'm fine." His voice was gruff as if, he too, had been crying. **_

_**"What's wrong with your eyes?" I asked worriedly.**_

_**"They tested on my eyesight, again" he admitted, with a frown. I wanted to see his sightless eyes, so badly.**_

_**"Are you okay?" I held him tighter, hoping it'd make him feel better somehow. I heard footsteps and realized they were Fang's, Max's and Nudge's when they didn't stop at another door.**_

_**"I'm fine. I told you, they just tested on me" he tried to reassure me, but his voice wasn't convincing.**_

_**"What's on your eyes Iggy?" Nudge asked, obviously ignoring me being so close to him.**_

_**"Gauze." He said simply, making the word short and detached.**_

_**"Take it off." Fang said, in a strict and father-like tone.**_

_**"I don't think he should, Fang. What if it hurts him?" I murmured softly, taking my arms away from Iggy.**_

_**"He'll be fine. Iggy, take it off" Max looked at him.**_

_**"I don't know how" Iggy said, putting his hands in his pockets.**_

_**"Do you want me to do it?" Nudge asked, stepping towards him.**_

_**"No, I'd rather Max or Alex do it. No offense Nudge, but I don't think you can reach my eyes." He stated, looking to where Max's voice had come from.**_

_**"We should take him away from here before the Erasers find out we're in here…" I said, looking at the window to Iggy's left.**_

_**"Iggy, to your left there's a window. Throw that bar in front of you at it." Max instructed. **_

_**"Sure" Iggy reached out a ripped a pipe off the side of the cart and threw it, hitting the window and shattering the glass. When he heard the glass shatter he unfurled his wings and flew towards it. **_

_**"Iggy!" I cried, waiting for him to turn towards me.**_

_**"What?" he spun towards me, right before the window.**_

_**"She can't fly" Nudge stated.**_

_**"Let Fang carry her" Max said, running towards the window.**_

_**"No, I got her" Iggy held out his hands. I placed my hands cautiously as he took off out the window.**_

_**"Be careful Iggy" Max warned.**_

A string of water hit my shoulder. "Gotcha!" Iggy yelled in triumph.

"Man! Now I have to find a new hiding spot!" I shouted, as I ran at bullet speed to a new spot to hide.

_**We got to a forest, **_the one we live in now_**, and Max gently pulled the gauze from Iggy's face. "Um, Iggy?" Max whispered.**_

_**"Yes?" he had his eyes squeezed shut, like he expected to see something horrible.**_

_**"Alex, come look at this" Max smiled at me.**_

_**"Iggy, open your eyes, please?" I whispered, moving his hair from his face.**_

_**His eyes opened, and he gasped. "You're beautiful" he whispered, so low I could barely hear it.**_

_**"Iggy? Are you okay?" Nudge asked.**_

_**His eyes were wide, and instead of being a distant green, they were bright green; they're original color before he got experimented on. "I can see…" he murmured, he flipped his hand over in front of his face a couple times.**_

_**"Then what color are my eyes?" I asked, aloud so Max and Fang could hear the question.**_

_**He looked directly at me, and I thought I was going to melt. "They're grayish blue" he said simply. **_

_**"He can really see?" Max said, excitedly.**_

_**"Yeah, Max, I can see that you're awful dirty" he looked around me at my twin.**_

_**"Iggy! This is great!"Max exclaimed wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. Iggy couldn't take his eyes away from me. He kept watching me in disbelief, as if I'd disappear any moment.**_

_**"Yeah, it is…" he murmured, his gaze fixed on my hands.**_

_**"Iggy," Nudge automatically took Max's place in his arms as he looked at her. "I'm glad you got your eyesight back" **_

_**"Yeah, so am I" Iggy nodded, then looked back to find me. He got worried when he couldn't find me, he tried not to show it.**_

_**"Hey, Nudge, share Iggy would ya?" Fang smiled, and gave Iggy a guy-to-guy hug.**_

_**"Where's Alex?" Iggy looked around.**_

_**"I think she left" Nudge looked around, then back at Iggy. **_

_**"Gasman! Angel!" Max yelled.**_

_**"I don't believe you, Alex," Gasman held onto my hand tightly. "I highly doubt Iggy can see" **_

_**"Well you better believe it Gazzy, I can see clear as day" Iggy smiled at his best friend.**_

_**"Iggy!" Gasman cried and ran at him.**_

_**"Hey, there buddy" Iggy caught him in a hug, then held him above his hip like I usually do.**_

_**"Iggy! This is great!" Angel copied Max.**_

_**"Yeah, I know" he smiled at her.**_

_**"Alex? Where are you going?" Fang looked at me as I started to walk away.**_

_**"I'll be right back" I murmured, walking towards the river.**_

_**"It's easier to follow you now that I can see" Iggy's voice startled me.**_

_**"Um," I wiped under my eyes, clearing away the tears. "Is it?" **_

_**"It's also easier for me to be able to tell if you're upset" he sat next to me, put his knees up, and wrapped his arms loosely around them.**_

_**"That," I looked away from him. "I don't like" **_

_**"What's the matter?" he let his knees drop and took my chin in his hand.**_

_**"It's nothing, Iggy." I pushed his hand away and stared to the side.**_

_**"That's not gonna fool me anymore, I have eyes, I can see that you're crying" he cupped my face in his hands and made me look at him.**_

_**"I'm not crying" I murmured.**_

_**"You were crying," he rubbed his thumbs over my cheeks. "please tell me what's wrong"**_

_**"Iggy, I-" I started.**_

_**"IGGY! C'MON!" Nudge shouted, and I jumped away from Iggy.**_


	3. How Do I Look?

"I never did find out what you were going to tell me" Iggy held up the water gun and looked at me.

I watched him with tear-filled eyes. His long blonde hair, his beautiful green eyes, his pure white smile, he was 6'1 and had a skinny muscular frame. "I…" I stammered.

"What's wrong, Alex?" he asked and sat next to me. I felt the heat radiating off his body as he was so close to me, the color crept to my cheeks as I moved away from him.

"Alex, please" he murmured softly.

The tears spilled over at those words, I couldn't hold them back any longer. Iggy was perfect. He was always near me when he could be, always tried to make me feel better, he'd been nice to me since day one; almost 2 years ago. He'd been the first to tell me happy birthday on my 16th birthday this year instead of tell me 'Happy Halloween!' like everyone else. "Iggy" I whispered as the tears drowned me.

"Come 'ere" his arms wrapped around me, and he pulled me against his chest.

I started crying harder, my breathing came in gasps, and I found it hard to keep my heartbeat at a steady pace. "I-It…w-was…n-nothing…i-important" I stuttered, holding his, newly cleaned, shirt in my hand.

"Obviously it was, if you're crying over it now" he rubbed my back, and held me closer.

"That's not what I'm c-crying about" I stammered.

"Then what are you crying about?" he asked kindly.

"It's n-nothing" I stuttered as my hands shook on the fabric of his shirt.

"Tell me anyway?" he asked sweetly. "I'll be your best friend" he smiled.

He'd been acting more like a child lately, due to his sudden sight. He was picking up things and toying with them. But he still refused to clean his room. Nudge had also been trying to impress him more; because Fang only thought of her as a child. I shook my head, and my hands shook a little harder.

"Are you okay? Are you cold?" he took me in his lap, and his arms held me like an animal in a cage.

"I don't know…" I murmured truthfully.

"Iggy! Dinner time! Max ordered pizza! Where are you?" Nudge shouted up the stairs.

I automatically jumped away from Iggy and ran out of the room.

"Alex, where have you been?" Angel asked innocently.

"I was running away from Iggy" I answered honestly.

"Why?" Nudge asked.

"He had a water gun and I just got dry from Fang," I glared at him across the table "spraying me with the hose."

"I was aiming for Gasman; you're the one holding him like he's still three years old." Fang opened the box of pizza in front of him and ate a slice.

"Iggy! Hurry up!" Max yelled.

"I'm right here! Relax!" Iggy came bounding down the stairs, wet spots on his shirt from my tears.

"Why is your shirt wet?" Nudge asked; trying to hid her suspicion.

"Gasman sprayed me" he lied.

"Don't worry about it Nudge," Max looked at her. "Just sit down and eat" she instructed Iggy.

"C'mon Gasman, you have to take your bath!" I shouted, and ran after him down the hallway to his and Iggy's combined room.

"I don't wanna!" he shouted babyishly.

"Gazzy!" I yanked open their bedroom door. Iggy was standing there, just in his boxers. My breath caught in my throat, and I stopped breathe.

"Did Max buy those for you?" Gasman laughed, sitting on his bed staring at the ceiling. None of them knew I was there, so they just kept talking.

"Yeah, can you tell?" Iggy looked down at them. They were black, and had white hearts all over them.

"Definitely," Gazzy laughed, and then sat up. "Girl alert!" he shouted.

Before either of them noticed I put my hands in front of my eyes. "Gasman you have to take your bath, or shower, or whatever." I said, trying not to look through my hands.

"Fine" Gasman walked past me.

"You can take your hands from your eyes" Iggy's hands covered mine, and he pulled them from my face.

"You're not wearing pants" I kept my eyes squeezed shut.

"Yes I am" he protested.

My eyes opened hesitantly. I saw his baggy black night shirt that read '_Wanted For Just About Everything_', and his black, white, and red plaid pajama pants. "…oh" my neck reddened, as his hands still held mine.

"Sorry," he let my hands go, and shoved his in his pockets. He looked down at his bare feet with a small frown placed on his lips. "Do you remember the first thing I saw?" he asked suddenly.

"Max" I nodded.

"No. I saw you," he looked into my eyes. "Just you"

I felt my face go red. "I was the only one there, Max and Nudge were standing behind you" I tucked my bangs nervously behind my ear.

"Do you remember what I said to you?" he caught my hand and flipped it over in front of his eyes. His finger gently traced the scar line around my wrist left from my 'zip-tie' hand cuffs two years ago.

"…not exactly" I half lied. I heard what I, supposedly, wanted to hear. That didn't mean he actually said those words.

"It was like looking at an angel," he murmured. "You're the first thing I'd ever seen in _**years**_. I was glad it was you, I saw first" he gave me a friendly smile; the very one that made my heart hurt.

I didn't know what to say, he'd called me an angel. He was happy I'd been the first thing he'd seen. "Thank you" I murmured, feeling stupid once the words left my mouth.

"And, just so you know," he held my hand to his face, moving it towards his cheek. "Nothing will ever hurt you the way they did" he pulled down the long sleeve of my shirt to reveal the bandages Fang had put on me from the bleeding the Erasers caused me.

I was speechless, where was all this coming from? Why was he being so open with me? He'd never spoke to me so boldly before. "Are you drunk?" I blurted, and then felt ashamed for even saying it.

"No," he laughed. "I'm not drunk".

"Alex!" Nudge shouted from her room.

"I, um, later" I ran from that room like it was on fire. I felt bad once I'd left Iggy alone; again.

"Yes, Nudge?" I asked kindly.

"Which do you think Iggy would like better?" she asked, holding up two different colored dresses.

"The light blue one" I stated.

"Why?" she asked, looking at it.

"Iggy's favorite color is gray-blue," I shrugged. "He'd like that one best"

"Thanks" she smiled, and slipped on the dress.

"It looks great on you" I smiled.

"It'd look better on you" Fang stood at the door, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the frame.

"Thanks, Fang" I rolled my eyes.

"Nudge, where do you think you're going?" Fang looked at her.

"I'm just trying it on. Max said she was taking me, Alex and Iggy to that club down the street tomorrow night" she shrugged.

"Why am I not invited?" he pretended to see hurt.

"Someone has to watch Gasman and Angel" Nudge stated.

"You can take my spot," I stood next to him. "I'll watch Gazzy and Angel."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and brought me closer to him. "That's nice of you, but clubbing isn't my thing. Thanks though" he twirled a strand of my bangs around his finger.

"So, what shoes should I wear?" Nudge asked, looking at me.

"The silver ballet flats," I pointed to them on the ground. "And, you should wear your hair down"

"Thanks," she smiled and picked them up. "Max is wearing her hair up, so you should wear yours down" Nudge looked at me.

"No, that's ok. I _**always**_have my hair up" I said, pointed to my hair; which was pulled up at the top of my head in a messy bun.

"That's the point! Max always has her hair down." Nudge put her hands on her hips.

"So? We look exactly the same" I raised an eyebrow.

Fang and Nudge burst into a laughing fit. "No you don't" they argued in union.

"Here, let me show you" Fang pulled an old group picture from his pocket.

"That was from two years ago, when we went to New York" I stated, looking at the date.

"Yeah, I know, look at you and Max." he pointed out the two of us.

"It's like looking in a mirror." I shrugged.

"Well, look at the two of you now" Nudge held up a picture of Alex by herself and a picture of me by myself. Max's hair had gone from dirty blonde to brown, and mine had gone from brown to light dirty blonde. My eyes had gotten brighter, while hers had turned a darker blue. Max's face made her look more as if she was at least 20, while mine made me look like I was no older than 18. You could tell the difference between us so easily it was almost unbelievable that we were twins. Max dyed her hair that color, it was naturally still dirty blonde; when we'd gotten makeovers they'd suggested one of use a different hair color and she chose brown.

"So? We still look kinda the same" I shrugged again.

"Are you kidding me?" Nudge exclaimed.

"You've got a better body" Fang smirked only a way he could, at me.

I hit him in the ribs. "Don't lie" I said.

"I'm not, you're hott" he shrugged.

"I swear going to regular school was a bad idea," I grumbled under my breath. "You should be more mature"

"I am being 'more mature', I'm stating the facts. You're as skinny as Max is, but you have a bigger chest," he shrugged. "She's flat chested, like Nudge" Fang looked at her.

I started laughing as Nudge's face turned red in anger. "I'm not flat-chested!" she shouted.

"No, you're right. You're not. Fang's just being stupid" I hit his chest again.

"You know you love my stupidity" Fang pulled my back to his chest. We'd gotten close in the past two years; we told each other _**almost**_ everything. We seemed like real siblings.

"Sure I do" I rolled my eyes.

"If you really want to impress Iggy, you could just stuff your bra" Fang looked at Nudge and laughed.

"Fang!" I hit his chest. "That was uncalled for. She's fine just the way she is" I stomped on his foot.

"Ouch," he moved his feet away from mine. " I was just stating a fact."

"Iggy's not like that" I rolled my eyes.

"Every other guy is, though" Fang smirked again.

"Well, she's not trying to impress 'every other guy', now is she? She's trying to impress Iggy" I swallowed lightly.

"You okay?" Fang asked, rubbing my arm gently.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine" I shrugged.

"Okay, so we should work on your hair" Nudge took my wrist and started pulling me from Fang's grasp.

"I had her first" Fang's arms constricted around my waist, and he was set like stone against the wall.

"Just let me take out her hair!" Nudge shouted. Fang loosened his hold and I sprung forward towards Nudge. She pulled the tie from my hair, and it fell down to my shoulders. I didn't turn towards Fang; I didn't think it was a good idea.

"If I didn't want you before, I certainly want you now" Fang twirled me into his arms.

"Very funny" I snatched my hair tie and put it back up. I kissed his cheek.

He grinned. "A big sloppy wet one"

"Gasman! Get out of the shower!" I shouted, as I hit the bathroom door.

"I'm out" he said as the door burst open and he walked out in his pajama's his hair dripping down the back of the shirt.

"Gazzy, come back here," I took his waist and ruffled his hair between my fingers. I grabbed a towel and dried his hair. "There ya go, sweetie" I kissed his forehead.

"You told me to stop calling you that last week" Max said to Gazzy, as she walked up next to me and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I told you not to, I never told her not to" he pointed from Max to me.

"Why does she still get to treat you like a baby?" Max glanced at me.

"Because she's older" Gasman shrugged. "night night Alex," he kissed my cheek. "night Max" he hugged her and ran into his room.

"So, you're getting the special treatment, huh?" Max smiled at me.

"I guess, he's always seemed to like me better," I shrugged, and gave her a sisterly smile. "Just like Angel likes you best"


	4. Getting Ready

"Angel doesn't like me best" Max protested, watching as Fang walked up and down the stairs to get what the little girl wanted.

"Fang, go to bed" I pushed him towards his room when he walked past me for the millionth time.

"Fine," he kissed my forehead then Max's. "Night" he trudged into his room, dragging his feet on the wood flooring.

"Good night Max" I gave her a hug and disappeared into my room.

"Happy Birthday Baby" I kissed Gasman's forehead as he slept, and sat down next to him.

"…what?" he grumbled; still half asleep.

"Happy 10th Birthday Gazzy" I moved his hair from his face.

"Yeah, yeah, okay" he muttered, burying his face in his pillow.

"Gasman, get off your butt!" Nudge yelled from the doorway.

"It's my birthday, I want to sleep in" he groaned.

"Iggy! Get up!" I kicked the underneath of the top bunk.

"Why?" Iggy groaned.

"You're making Gasman whatever he wants for breakfast. Get up" I kicked the bunk again.

"So if I wanted a chocolate bar for breakfast, I could get one?" Gazzy asked curiously, opening one eye.

"A chocolate bar and some toast, sure" I looked at him and ruffled his hair.

"Iggy!" Gasman pounded on the bunk. "Get up! I want breakfast!" he shouted.

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" Iggy shouted, as he jumped off the top bunk and onto the ground.

"Thank you" I smiled, as I walked out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

After singing "Happy Birthday" to Gasman we all handed him our presents, and then he got to sit on the couch all day and play video games with Iggy and Fang.

"Alex! C'mon! You have to get ready!" Nudge shouted from the bathroom.

"Get ready for what?" I shouted back, hoping she didn't mean what I thought she meant.

"The Club!" Max answered this time, and pulled me into the bathroom.

"I don't have a dress to wear" I said dully, hoping that would keep me from going.

"Then wear this one" Nudge held up a dark blue cocktail dress, with a sweetheart neckline and a silver lining on the edge.

"I don't think I want to go anymore, Nudge" I stated truthfully.

"You're still going, even if we have to drag you by your wings" Max pulled out a pair of silver heels and thrust them into my hand.

"…god" I muttered, and slipped the dress over my head, and tied the shoes around my ankles. The dress was skin tight; not that it mattered, us Avian-Human hybrids had perfectly shaped forms.

"You look amazing" Max smiled at me.

"So do you" I said, and brushed my hair back into the same ponytail Max was wearing.

"Take it out" nudge glared at me.

"Take what out?" I asked, looking at her.

"You're hair. It's supposed to be down" Nudge yanked out my hair tie.

My hair fell in warm curls down my neck and shoulders. It felt odd to have it brush the skin of my back, it covered my wings. "Fine" I grunted, and moved out of the bathroom.

"Wait! You need eyeliner!" Nudge shouted, and pulled me back.


	5. By The Name Of James

After Nudge had put all the eyeliner and mascara on me that she thought I needed, Max had dragged me outside to the taxi waiting down the road and told me that Iggy was meeting us that because he'd already left.

I was standing at the door of the club, watching the people move around me. I was still paranoid after Iggy had gotten kidnapped while we were in that store close to Nevada.

"You havin' fun yet?" Nudge asked excitedly, as she opened her coke can.

"Yeah, sure" I shrugged, and leaned against the wall. I still hadn't been able to spot Iggy, and that bothered me.

"Who ya' lookin' for?" an 'ok-looking' boy asked me.

"A friend" I stated, not really caring who I was talking to.

"Well, how's 'bout I occupy you for the time being?" he asked, snaking his arm around my shoulders.

"That won't be necessary" Iggy's voice came from behind me as he shoved the boy off me.

"So this is your friend?" the guy asked with a sly smirk.

"Yes" I put my arms around myself.

"You cold?" Iggy asked, leaning down next to my ear.

"Kinda" I murmured, shuddering slightly.

"Here," he unzipped his hoodie to reveal a regular black t-shirt. He set the jacket on my shoulders. "Get lost" he looked at the guy who was staring me up and down.

"Who's gonna make me?" he tested.

"I am" Iggy stated bravely, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Josh!" a girl called. The boy turned and headed towards her.

"Thanks Iggy" I wrinkled my nose and watched the teens dancing in front of us.

"Would you like to dance?" a boy held out his hand for me.

Iggy took the jacket off my shoulders and pushed me forward slightly. "Um, sure" I took his hand hesitantly as he led me towards the crowd.

"Don't you look amazing tonight" the boy swung me around to stand on dance floor.

"Thank you" I stated, watching the lights above his head.

"So how's your boyfriend holdin' up?" he asked, moving my body against his.

"What?" I asked, my voice shook slightly.

"Your boyfriend over there. Tall, blonde, hands in his pockets." He watched Iggy over my shoulder.

"So what exactly are you asking?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Is he the jealous type?" he asked.

"I don't know" I shrugged. I paid close attention to the lyrics of the song: _**Don't be afraid to get down, say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love…**_

"Do you want to find out?" he asked, and grabbed my butt.

"Watch it…" I muttered, not sure if he heard me.

I saw Iggy out of the corner of my eye; he had his arms wrapped tightly over his chest, and pretended as if he wasn't paying attention to me; which I knew he was watching me from the corner of his eye like I was to him.

"Hey!" Nudge shouted over the music, and ran up to Iggy.

"You wanna dance Nudge?" Iggy asked, pulling her towards the dance floor.

"I'd love to!" she said excitedly as she fixed the front of her dress.

Iggy spun her in and out of his arms gracefully, watching her dress spin around her legs. "That dress looks great on you" he said, as his arms wrapped around her.

I watched him, his arms around Nudge made me feel sick to my stomach. Seeing him with her put something inside of me together, I felt _hurt._ This feeling was starting to eat away at my nerves as he pulled her closer.

Nudge smiled at me, it was an ear to ear grin. "Oh my god!" she mouthed and looked at the side of Iggy's head.

I gave her the thumbs up with a forced smile. "Good for you" I mouthed.

The boy I was dancing with twirled me around, and dipped me. Iggy watched and his lips tightened slightly; not that Nudge noticed. "You're a good dancer" he said, with a small smile.

"Um, thanks" I returned the smile with another forced one, but he didn't seem to discern.

"Iggy, that was amazing!" Nudge said, her face was red and she was still smiling.

"Thanks" he gave her a half smile; one only Iggy could pull of as an actual smile, and glanced in my direction.

I looked away as quickly as possible and focused on the boy's facial features. He was black hair, and warm brown eyes, he was tall; like Iggy, and built. "I'm sorry, but I never learned your name"

"James" he smiled at me.

James. The word caught in my throat. That was Iggy's name, wasn't it? I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't get the words to form. "…James?" I hesitated.

"Yeah, it's James" he nodded.

"okay" I murmured, watching adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

"So, what's his name?" he jerked his chin in Iggy's direction.

"James, would you mind?" I gestured towards the chain hanging around my neck.

"Not at all" he reached around me to take it off, so it looked like he was kissing my neck.

Iggy's jaw tightened and he turned towards Nudge. "Would you like a sip?" she asked, holding up her coke can.

"No thanks" he shook his head slightly.

"Okay" she shrugged and chugged down the rest of the can.

"Here ya' go" James handed me the necklace Iggy had given me.

"Thanks" I put it in my handbag, in the small pocket.

"How's 'bout, you accompany me to the bar so I can buy you a drink" he slipped his hand onto my back, his fingers fixated themselves under the rim at the top of the back of my dress.

"I'm fine, thank you though" I said once he pulled out the bar stool for me.

"One drink won't hurt will it?" he asked, with another stunning smile.

"I guess not" I rolled my eyes slightly and took a sip of the martini the bartender set on the counter for James.

"Do you like it?" he asked curiously.

"Sure, it's okay" I shrugged and put it back.


	6. Jealous, Much?

Iggy had been dancing and hanging around with Nudge the whole time I'd been with James. _**He just wants company**_, I tried to convince myself. It wasn't working.

"Nudge," Iggy whispered lightly. "C'mon" he pulled her back to the dance floor.

When he whispered her name my grip on the soda can became dangerously tight. It dented, then squished under the pressure, and crumpled against the counter within seconds. "Somebody's jealous" the bartender chimed.

"Who?" I asked, looking at her.

"You, obviously" she leaned over the counter and looked at me.

"No I'm not" I protested.

"You just murdered that sprite can" she stated dully.

"Okay, and? I'm not jealous" I shrugged.

"You sure about that? 'Cause it looks to me that he's all up on her" the bartender pointed to Nudge 'grinding up on' Iggy.

"What makes you think I'm into him?" I asked.

"You keep looking over at him, like you're waiting for someone to happen. Honey, the way she's dancing he's got himself handled just fine. He might even get lucky." She winked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, feeling stupid.

"He's probably gonna get laid tonight" she watched Iggy, as Nudge danced around him.

"…I'm sorry, I don't exactly know what that means" I said, looking at her. Max prohibited us from talking to strangers while we were out in town, we barely even got to leave the front yard.

"Honey, are you a virgin?" she asked.

"…yes?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Is she?" she looked at Nudge.

"…yes?" I repeated.

"Then after tonight she's not going to be if he keeps looking at her like that."

"She's only 13" I stated, hoping James would be back sooner.

"Is he a virgin?" she asked curiously, looking at Iggy.

"Yes" I said almost automatically.

"I hope he was fun with her tonight" she said, watching them dance again.

"Me too" I murmured, opening my purse.

"Ooh, that's pretty" she smiled as she saw the necklace I pulled out.

"Thanks, he bought it for me" I looked at Iggy.

"So you too have been seeing each other" she said in a satisfying tone.

"No, we haven't. It was just something he saw in a store" I muttered as I stuffed it in my purse and slapped my purse into my lap.

"Looks expensive" she stated.

"It probably was…" I muttered.

"Thank you Cecilia" James gave her money, and took my hand.

"She was nice" I stated, watching the lights above his head.

"I was going to ask her out" James kissed the side of my neck.

I shuddered, almost. "Why aren't you?" I asked curiously.

"I met you," he murmured, his lips pressing to my jaw. "And, you're amazingly beautiful for someone who lives in the middle of nowhere"

"Thank you," I muttered; my face starting to flush. "You should still ask her out…"

"I'll think about it" his lips attacked mine, almost angrily. He took my bottom lip between his teeth and gave a sharp tug.

"James," I put my hands on his chest. "Stop, please" I pushed slightly.

"Why?" he murmured against my cheek.

"I feel uncomfortable having you kiss me" I stated truthfully. It wasn't my first kiss, and I was glad for that. My first kiss was on the beach with Fang, when I thought I'd never seen Iggy again. Me and Fang were past that though; it didn't mean anything to either of us. Fang loved Max; she doesn't know that…yet.

"Sorry, babe" he pulled away from me, and held my hand lightly.

Part of me wanted to keep my hand there, because it _**almost**_ felt nice. A larger part of me wanted to take my hand away from him, slap him, and shout 'I love someone else!' I bit my tongue, and loosened my hand.

I watched as Nudge pulled him towards where the bathrooms where. "Come here Iggy" she cooed, pulling on him.

"I have to use the restroom, James" I let go of his hand and ran towards the bathroom. I got there before Iggy and Nudge and crept through the door.


	7. Bathroom Story

"Iggy" Nudge whispered to me.

"Yes?" I asked; not entirely interesting in what she had to say. Seeing Alex being kissed by that 'James' kid really pissed me off. Why would she waste her time on some drunkard? What did he have that I didn't? Maybe he reminded her of Fang, because Fang likes Max.

"I've been meaning to tell you something, for a while now…" Nudge started.

"Alright," I said. "What might that be?"

"I love you" she whispered.

I tried my hardest to keep a straight face; to keep from looking disgusted. I thought of Nudge as my sister, and she was only 13. I was turning 16 in two days, not that anybody cared. "Nudge?" I looked at her.

"Yes?" she bit her lip, and moved closer to me; leaning against my chest. She was shorter than I was, by about a foot or so.

Before I could answer, her arms flung around my neck and her lips pressed to mine. I didn't bother push her away, nor kiss her back. She accidently bit my lip, and thought my groan of pain was encouragement for her to go on. She pressed her tongue to my lips, and I still stood there; motionless. Her back hit the locked bathroom door as she pulled me.

The bathroom door flung open, and Alex was there. Alex. Nudge was still kissing me. Nudge pulled away and turned. "Oh, hi Alex" she smiled.

Alex shook her head, bit her lip, and started to walk away. "Alex, wait" I hadn't realized my hands where at Nudge's waist till I tried to reach for her as she walked by.

"Leave me" she hissed. I saw the hurt in her eyes, and automatically felt guilty; even if it wasn't my fault.

"Alex, hear me out" I took her shoulder.

"Get off me!"She shouted, and tore my hand from her skin. I couldn't help but feel wounded. She'd never treated me so horribly; she'd always been sweet and kind towards me. I watched as her figure disappeared into the crowd.

"Forget her," Nudge murmured in my ear. "I'm here for you" she kissed me again.


	8. Leaving

"Max!" I shouted, holding back what felt to be tears.

"Hey! Did you hear? Nudge finally made a move on Iggy! Aren't you happy for her?" Max smiled a wide smile.

"Yeah, I'm happy for her," I lied. "I have a headache. I'm gonna head home, okay?" I smiled at her.

"I'll see you at home" Max kissed my cheek in a sister-like way, and gave me a hug.

I opened the door ,and dropped to the ground on the other side of it. I sat there my face in my hands, my hair a mess , my dress falling in the front, and my eyes wide and lonely.

"What happened?" Fang whispered, standing above me.

"Leave me alone" I whispered, my voice muffled by the palms of my hands.

"Alex-" Fang started.

"Leave me alone!" I repeated a little louder.

_What's the matter?_ Angel's voice ran through my mind.

_Leave me alone!_ I shouted mentally. I got up and ran past Fang, straight out the back door. I reached the yard, and my wings ripped from their hiding spot in my shoulder blades.


	9. Chasing Her

"Nudge," I pushed her away from me. "You don't seem to understand what I'm trying to tell you"

"What are you trying to tell me?" she started messing with the collar on my shirt.

"That I don't like you," I said. "Like that"

"Then, how do you like me?" she pulled on the top button on my polo.

"I like you like a _**sister**_ Nudge" I said plainly.

"I'm sure you could get out of that, _stage_" she murmured.

"We'll never get out of that stage Nudge. I don't have feeling towards you like that. It's not you. It's someone else." I said bravely.

"Who" she spat, watching the dance floor behind us.

"Alex," I closed my eyes. "It's Alex, Nudge. It's always going to be"

"Alex!" she shrieked, and gripped my collar dangerously.

"Accelerator Ride," I whispered her name. "Accel, Alex, Lexy, Alexis, Allie, whatever you call her, it's her"

Nudge's face turned red under her mocha skin. "Why her!" she demanded.

"She's sweet, funny, tough, kind, great with kids, and her eyes…they're amazing," I murmured. "She was the first thing I saw, and she'll always be the most beautiful; to me"

"She doesn't even care about you!" Nudge shouted at me.

"She doesn't…?" I hesitated. Alex had been playing me this whole time?

"No! She doesn't!" Nudge shouted.

"Nudge, don't take this the wrong way," I took her wrists. "I understand that you want to be more, and maybe, if I didn't like Alex as much as I do; we might have had a chance" I let her go, and started walking off towards where Max was watching us.

"Hey Iggy!" Max said excitedly.

"Hey Max," I grumbled. "Where's Alex?"

"She went home," Max looked around. "Said she had a headache or something" she shrugged.

"I'm gonna head home, okay? Just call when you're on your way, okay?" I looked at her.

"Sure Iggy" she smiled at me.

"Great," I kissed the top of her head. "Good night"

"Night!" she shouted after me as I broke into a run towards the doors.


	10. Dear Diary

God only knows how long I was sitting on the cold stone of the cave floor. I was in the dark corner, with my hands in my hair, my elbows on my knees, looking downward with my eyes closed. I could feel the cool water of my tears seeping onto my 'hide-away' jeans.

The dress was set at the mouth of the cave after I'd found my black skinnys, baby blue tank-top, and Fang's old black hooded sweatshirt. I'd left the hood down, my blonde hair sticking out like a beacon in the darkness.

Nobody knew where I was. I crawled towards a small rock, and found my diary placed under it. I flipped to a random page. It read:

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Max finally agreed to settle down. The only problem is that she's making us BUILD our own house. This is going to take forever, considering we all wanted a two story house. Iggy's been home for a couple days, and Max hasn't let him out of her sight so she can see if his 'experimentation' has side-effects. I'm glad he's home, but I have this off feeling about him, like there's something he's hiding from us. Fang and I have gotten even closer lately, that's a good thing…right? Nudge is trying to impress Iggy, and for some reason there's something weird about that. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Accelerator Ride.**_

I didn't remember writing this, I haven't written in this journal since forever. I found the pencil, bit the eraser and opened the journal again.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I know I haven't written in a long time, and reading all these entries I'd realized that most of them are about Iggy. I saw him kissing Nudge today in the club and for some reason I started crying. I'm still crying just thinking about it. I wish I knew what was wrong with me…Nudge loves him, and as of tonight I think he returns those feelings. I wish I knew why I feel this way…I really want to know why. Iggy's been playing me like a violin this whole time. I feel like crap.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Alex.**_

I put the diary back, and sat against the stone corner, I curled my knees to my chest and leaned against the wall. The tears trailed down my cheeks, to my chin, and onto my shirt. The image of Nudge and Iggy kissing ran through my mind, playing on my eyelids like a movie. I gasped for air as the tears started again.

_Why do you cry?_ Angel whispered to me mentally.

_I told you to leave me alone!_ I shouted weakly.

_Iggy's home. He wants to find you, Alex._ She whispered.

_I'm not coming home. Tell him I don't want him to come looking for me. I want him to leave me alone._ I half shouted, the tears starting to dry on my skin.

_Do you really mean that Alex? You're not coming home? Ever?_ She whispered brokenly.

_Maybe._ That was the last word I sent before blocking out my mind to Angel.


	11. Going For A Walk

"What do you mean she's never coming home?" I shouted, my neck reddening.

"I mean, she told me she doesn't want you to go looking for her. She wants you, and the rest of us, to leave her alone. She doesn't want to come back" Angel stated.

"It's your fault?" Gasman cried, looking at me.

"No, Gazzy. It's not my fault" I said hastily, running both my hands through my hair.

"It kinda is" Angel whispered under her breath.

"If anything, it's Nudge's fault!" I half shouted, pulling on my hair angrily.

"It's nothing to kill yourself over, man," Fang said calmly. "She'll come back in a couple days. She can't stay away from us for that long. She won't last"

"I want her to come back now!" Gasman shouted, tears rolling down his cheeks.

If Alex were here she'd know what to do to make him stop crying. "So do I, Gazzy" I whispered.

"She'll be back soon enough, Max'll know where to find her" Fang shrugged.

"How can you be so calm about this? Don't you care, at all?" I shouted at him.

"Yes, I care. And you screaming at me isn't helping Gasman or Angel get over this any better. Relax, Alex will be fine" Fang tried to assure me.

"I'm going out to look for her." I started walking towards the back door.

"She said not to," Angel grabbed my hand. "Iggy that might drive her further away. Maybe you should listen to Fang, maybe she'll come back"

"You said 'maybe' in that sentence twice. I don't do 'maybe', I do 'will'. As in, she _**will**_ come back, or, I _**will**_ go get her" I said bluntly.

"How's bout, you _**will**_ listen to me" Fang said; his voice louder slightly.

"Just because you're older than me you think you can boss me around? Like Max does? This is different!" I shouted.

"How's this different?" Fang demanded.

"Alex is gone! This isn't me going missing, or Gazzy! Alex left by choice!" I almost shouted.

"Relax Iggy" Angel whispered.

"I'm gonna go take a walk" I said crossly, as I made my way towards the front door.

"Then I'll go with you" Fang said automatically.

"Yeah, and leave Gasman in charge. That's a great idea" I grumbled.

"Then take Angel with you" Fang said, looking down at the little girl to my left.

"Why? Where do you think I'm gonna go? There's nowhere to go" I said, and started walking again.

"Fine. If you're not back in 45 minutes, I'm coming after you" Fang warned.


	12. Voice In The Dark

"Alex?" I heard a voice whisper.

I sat there, my knees as my chest, the tears streaming in slow trails down my skin. I held my breath for a while, and let out a gentle breath. "I'm just imagining things…" I murmured to myself.

"Alex?" the voice whispered again. I watched the mouth of the cave, and sat there waiting to hear that voice again.

I saw a figure at the cave entrance. I watched it with a strange curiosity. I looked closer, and saw blonde hair, and green eyes peering through the darkness. I curled my knees tighter against myself, feeling the tears drip onto my arms, and hands.

I cringed and sat as far against the wall as I could without crushing myself. I desperately hoped Iggy didn't really have night-vision that way he couldn't see me.

"Alex" he muttered, sinking down on the wall opposite of mine. If I looked closely I could see faint tears running down his cheeks.

He couldn't see me, I swallowed gently; watching him. He leaned his head against the rock wall, his neck extended and his Adam's apple bobbing with each gasp of air he tried to take in. A shudder moved through his body. I looked closer, his hands had multiple cuts on them, and his knuckles were bloody. He slammed his head against the rock cave; hard enough to crack a human skull. He did it again. "She's gone" he muttered, then slammed his head into the wall again.

"Stop" I whispered. I couldn't stand to see him hurting himself. It brought the tears back to my eyes.

"To never hear her voice…" he muttered. "to never get to see her again…I'll never hold her in my arms" the tears moved down his neck, and onto his shirt.

"Who?" I murmured quietly.

"Al-lex," he choked. "I love her"

I kept crying. I moved closer to him, so quietly not even he could hear me. "I'm sure she'll come around. Go home, stranger" I changed my voice slightly; hoping it wouldn't crack.

"IGGY!" Fang's voice called.

Iggy disappeared through the entrance of the cave, and I let out the breath I'd been holding. "He loves me" I cried.

_Will you come home now?_ Angel whispered.

_Does Iggy know I was in the cave with him?_ I asked cautiously.

_No, he thinks he was hearing things. _Angel answered.

_I should be back when you wake up tomorrow morning._ I whispered.


	13. Bruised

I woke to the sound of the rain falling onto the cave floor. I moved into standing position, bruises covering my body from sleeping on multiple rocks. I moved, and my body ached. I could barely stand without wincing or hurting terribly bad. I started walking slowly, and found that it was still dark outside.

I finally got home, and the bruises where black on my skin. I had taken off Fang's jacket in hopes of flying home, but it was no use. It hurt too much. I collapsed against the front door, weakly pulling at the door knob till it swung open, and I dropped to my knees.

"Alex, are you okay?" Fang was immediately at my side. He'd been sitting on the couch watching TV.

"It hurts" I choked. The pain was over whelming extreme. It was dark in the house, so he couldn't see the bruises; which was a good thing.

"What hurts?" he murmured, taking my upper arms in his hands.

"Ouch!" I hissed, rolling my shoulders.

"What's going on?" Nudge asked, turning on the lights.

"Nothing" I muttered weakly.

"Nothing?" Fang half shouted. "You're black!"

"No I'm not" I protested.

"You're covered in dirt" Nudge stated.

"Most of it's not dirt" I said.

"Let me see" Fang ran his hand over my cheek, some dirt came off but there was a huge bruise along my cheek bone.

"I tried to fly home, but it hurt…really bad" I muttered, wincing as I moved my hands to my shoulders.

"You need to rest," Fang pushed me towards the stairs. "You're not getting out of bed"

"You're gonna treat her like a baby when she's just got a couple bruises, but when I throw up you tell me to brush it off? That's bull!" Nudge half shouted.

"A couple bruises? Nudge her whole body is covered in them" Fang said, trying to be calm.

"She's right Fang. I'll be fine" I tried to push him away from me, and my knees wobbled.

"No, she's not," he glared at Nudge. "Let me help you" Fang bent down and picked me up bridal style to carry me to my room.

"Fang put me down" I tried to push at his chest, but winced as I tried.

"Give her the special treatment, why don't ya!" Nudge shouted, and ran upstairs.

"What's wrong? What did I do?" I whispered, laying my head on Fang's chest.

"She's mad because Iggy loves you, not her" he whispered back.

"I heard that last night. While I was in the woods. He walked by, and was muttering to himself…" I half lied.

"I thought you were never coming back home" Fang stated, as he moved to open my door.

"I heard Gasman crying" I whispered.

"Just rest, okay?" Fang laid me down in my bed. He brushed my hair from my face. "Good night" he kissed the top of my head, as he walked out he left the door open slightly.

"Alex?" I head Gasman whisper.

"Yes, baby?" I looked at the door.

"I had a bad dream" he sniffled, and wiped his nose.

"Come 'ere, you can stay with me. I need the company" I smiled in the darkness as he walked towards me.

"Why did you leave?" he whispered, the tears drying on his cheeks.

"I was upset," I held out my arms for him. "I'm better now though"

"I don't want you to leave, ever again" he snuck underneath the covers, and laid down in my arms. I winced as his body weight pressed to my bruises.

"I know," I ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry" I kissed his forehead as he snuggled closer to me.

"Alex? Are you in there?" Iggy's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Do you want me to leave so you and Iggy can talk?" Gasman whispered.

"No, honey, I want you to stay," I held him tighter; ignoring the pain in my arms. "Can it wait till the morning Iggy? Please? I'm tired" I grumbled.

"Will you listen to me in the morning?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure…" I muttered, my eyelids starting to droop.


	14. Breakfast In Bed

I woke to the smell of pancakes, and syrup. "Alex!" Gasman half shouted.

"What?" I asked, sitting up; wincing, and rubbing my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked.

"Why?" I opened my eyes slowly.

Max was wearing a worried expression and holding up Angel and Gasman's breakfast plates. "Does it hurt?" she asked.

"Does what hurt?" I asked stupidly.

"All those bruises" Angel looked at my arms.

"Kinda," I said. "But they'll be gone by the end of the day" I smiled at her and her brother.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Why is there food in my room?" I looked at Max with a small smile.

"Gasman and Angel wanted to let you have a breakfast in bed. Iggy made your favorite," Max looked at Gasman. "Buttermilk pancakes made with chocolate in the middle."

"Come 'ere Gazzy, Angel" I patted my bed, and waited for them to climb in with me.

"You too Max" Angel smiled.

"No thanks" Max returned her smile.

"C'mon Max, I want you to sit with me too" I looked at her.

"Iggy's on his way up" Max walked towards me, and sat down against the wall on my bed as Angel crawled into her lap.

"Okay," I shrugged and took a pancake in my hand to eat it. Gasman looked at me, and gave a small smile. "Yes" I nodded.

He crawled into my lap, and started eating his breakfast when Fang walked in. "Good morning" he smiled.

"Hey" Angel, Gasman, Max and I said in union.

"Hey, hey" Iggy strode in after Fang.

"Well, isn't this interesting? I don't think we'll all fit in my bed" I smiled.

"I think we will" Fang squeezed between Max and I. Iggy sat down next to me.

"We barely fit" I laughed. I winced as Fang and Iggy's shoulders crushed the bruises on mine. Fang pushed at Max till she moved over about an inch.

"Does that feel better?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks" I nodded.

"What happened to you last night?" Angel asked, holding a piece of pancake in her mouth.

"I slept in a cave, and hurt myself" I said bluntly.

"How?" Gasman asked, looking up at me with wide ocean blue eyes.

"I slept on some rocks, and I kept moving" I explained.

"But, you'll be okay?" he asked with a worried expression.

"Yes, I'll be fine" I smiled at him reassuringly.

"That's what I like to hear" Fang smiled.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Of course it is".

"What happened to you last night?" Max looked at Iggy. I saw that his shirt had dirt, and rocks on it and it looked a shade darker than it was supposed to be. His jeans were ripped and dirtier than usual. His knuckles were red; stained with blood, the cuts starting to close on his hands.

"Nothing" he lied.

"Don't lie to me" Max glared at him.

"I went for a walk" he shrugged.

"That's not what I meant. What happened?" she half shouted.

"I was being clumsy, Max. I'm fine" he said calmly.

"Sure, whatever" Max rolled her eyes.

"You know," Angel started. "I haven't seen, or heard, Nudge since you guys left yesterday night"

"Yeah, where is she?" Gasman looked at Max, me and Iggy.

"Probably in her room" Fang shrugged.

"Why is she being so quiet?" Angel asked curiously.

"I don't know" I lied, taking a bite from the pancakes Iggy made for me.

"So Iggy, did you have fun last night?" Angel asked with a small smile.

"What?" Iggy asked, shaking his head slightly.

"Did you have fun last night? At the club?" Angel was still smiling.

"Yeah, I guess" he shrugged, his shoulder brushing mine.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I danced, and drank some soda" he shrugged.

"Danced with who?" she continued.

"Nudge" he said dully.

"So why is she upset?" Angel seemed to be asking a lot of questions.

"You know that already, so stop asking me so many questions" Iggy looked at her.

"Fanggggg!" Nudge screeched.

"Oh god" I muttered, leaning my head against the wall.

"Yes?" Fang yelled, not even making a move to get up from my bed.

"Do we have hot water?" she shouted.

"I don't know!" he leaned against my shoulder slightly.

"Don't leave" I murmured, putting my head on Fang's shoulder. Iggy's hand lay next to mine on his thigh. I wanted so desperately to hold his hand and tell him everything was okay, just the way it was supposed to be. But I didn't know what to say anymore, I wanted everything to be the way it was before the club yesterday night.

"I won't" Fang's nose wrinkled slightly.

"Where are you?" Nudge started walking down the hallway.

I took my head off Fang's shoulder, and wrapped both my arms around Gasman; holding him made me feel better. "This outta be interesting…" I murmured more to myself than to anybody else.

"Alex's room!" Fang leaned against my shoulder gently, as if trying to comfort me.

Nudge walked in, wearing her pajama pants, and tank top messy hair and mis-matched socks. "Why are you all in here?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alex isn't allowed out of bed all day, so we wanted to sit in here with her." Angel smiled.

"Well, she can rot in that bed for all I care" Nudge spat and walked out.

I felt hurt, Nudge had always been kind to me, she'd never said anything rude to me. Ever. I took in a deep breath, and leaned my head against the wall. "Are you okay?" Fang asked.

"No. Nudge hates me, and I don't even know what I did" I slammed my head against the wall, hard enough to break a human skull at least three times.

"She doesn't hate you" Max protested.

"She told me I could rot in this bed, and she wouldn't give a crap, Max. Yeah, she loves me!" I half yelled sarcastically.

"Nudge can't hold a grudge" Iggy said.

"You would know" I slammed my head into the wall a second time.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Iggy looked at me.

"Nothing" I grumbled, and stared up at the ceiling.

"You're gonna make a hole in the wall" Fang looked at me.

"I'll fix it if I do" I grunted, raising my head to hit the wall again.

"Who's room is on the other side?" Max asked curiously.

"Nobody's. the outside is on the other side." I went to hit the wall again, but a hand was there.

"God" Fang winced as my head collided with his hand.

"That was stupid," I took his hand from the back of my head. "You knew I was about to do that."

"I didn't know you were trying to kill yourself with a concussion," Fang shook his hand in the air, and put it on my shoulder. "Stop it"

"I deserve to die" I grumbled, laying my head on the wall leaving my neck extended.

"NO you don't" Gasman protested, leaning against me; his head nestled against my neck.

"Gasman's right" Fang ran his hand through my bangs.

"Nudge wants me dead," I muttered. "She wants me in a hole in the ground"

"That's not true," Gasman said. "She doesn't want that" he shook his head.

"You don't know that, Gazzy" I rubbed his shoulder gently.

"There's no way Nudge wants you dead," Iggy said. "She can't stay mad for long. She'll come around"

"You of all people would know that" I moved Gasman gently, and started to get off my bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Fang grabbed my shoulder.

"Out of my room" I started to move again.

"Why?" Max asked.

"'Cause I have to pee" I pushed Fang's hand off my shoulder and started walking awkwardly towards the bathroom.

"Do you think Alex is really okay?" Gasman whispered.

"She'll be fine" Max concluded.

"It's just a couple bruises" Fang nodded.

"Not that," Gasman looked down at his hands. "She was crying yesterday, when she came home. And, she was crying last night when I told her I had a bad dream…"

"It was probably because she was in pain, Gazzy" Max half-covered. She didn't really know why I had any reason to cry.

"What really happened yesterday Iggy?" Max half glared at him.

"I think she's coming" Fang murmured.

I walked into the room, and sat down at my desk. The laptop was still in my room, and it was still on the 'Fangs Blog' homepage. I typed in my password and sat there, staring at the page. I exited out of the page, and looked at my background. It was a picture Fang took of me and Gasman when we first moved into our new house.


	15. The Picture

"_**Iggy stop messing around!" Max shouted from her seat on the half finished roof.**_

_** "Relax Max; we're building a house, not a rockets ship!" Iggy yelled.**_

_** "A five minute break never killed anyone" Fang looked up at her.**_

_** "Fine!" Max waved her hammer in the air as she slid onto the ground.**_

_** "You okay, Alex?" Iggy asked, coming up next to me.**_

_** "You've been awful quiet lately" Fang came up on my other side.**_

_** I looked down at the smock Max made me put on over Iggy's old shirt. The one he was wearing when we first met. The very one I'd cried on so many times before. I shook my head slowly, and kept my eyes on my hands.**_

_** "What's the matter?" Fang's hand came to rest on my shoulder.**_

_** I shook my head again and whispered. "Nothing"**_

_** "You can talk to us," Iggy said. "We can't help you if you won't tell us what's wrong" **_

_** "There's nothing wrong" I murmured.**_

_** "Alex, please?" Iggy's arm slipped around my shoulders.**_

_** "Tell us?" Fang's arm slipped around my waist slowly.**_

_** I shook my head again. I didn't even understand why I was being so quiet.**_

_** "Iggy!" Nudge shouted.**_

_** I jumped, and moved against Fang; Iggy's arm falling from my shoulders. "So it has something to do with Nudge…?" Fang asked.**_

_** I shook my head. My arms wrapped around his waist and I was hugging him. **_

_** "Something to do with me…?" He asked hesitantly. I shook my head, my forehead rubbing against his collarbone. "Then what's wrong?" he leaned down to murmur in my ear.**_

_** "Nothing" I laid my head on his chest and took in the smell of the wood and paint on his skin.**_

_** "Okay" he said in disbelief as he rubbed my back gently.**_

_** "Allie!" Gasman called, running towards me; my digital camera in his hand.**_

_** "What Gasman?" I let go of Fang and faced the little 9 year old boy.**_

_** "Can we take a picture? In front of the built part of the house?" he asked cutely with a wide smile.**_

_** "Okay. Fang? Take the picture? Please?" I held the camera out for him.**_

_** "Sure" Fang took the camera. I took Gazzy in my arms and lifted him to sit on top of my shoulders. Fang took the picture and then showed it to me…**_


End file.
